leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Xerneas (Pokémon)
|} Xerneas (Japanese: ゼルネアス Xerneas) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with , , , and , it was the first Generation VI Pokémon to be revealed to the public on January 8, 2013 as part of the broadcast. Xerneas is the game mascot of , appearing on the boxart. It is a member of the aura trio with and . Biology Xerneas is a quadruped, stag-like Pokémon with four pairs of antlers. Its coloration varies slightly depending on which mode it is in: Active Mode or Neutral Mode. Regardless of mode, its main body is always black with a blue stripe down its back and a short, bushy tail. Starting at its knees there is a blade-like trim around each leg, which forms a point under each hoof. There is an upside-down, V-shaped marking on its chest in the same color as the trim on its legs. Its head and neck are blue, and there are two large, tufts that extend onto its chest and curve upward. Its first pair of antlers extends onto its head and curves around the underside of its eyes. The eyes are black with X-shaped pupils. There is a short marking on top of its snout and an upward curving horn on each side of its head in place of ears. In Active Mode, its markings, antlers, and the trim on its legs is pale gold. Its antlers have branches and bumps in many colors and there are multicolored spots on its back. In Neutral Mode, its marking and antlers are instead pale blue and the embellishments on its antlers and spots on its back are a darker blue. Xerneas is the tallest and heaviest . Xerneas has the power to share eternal life. This occurs when the horns on its head shine in seven colors. As seen in the anime, if it expends too much life energy it transforms into a tree and sleeps for 1,000 years. Xerneas is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Xerneas (M17) Xerneas debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. It granted its , which Diancie was looking for. Later, it calmed down the awakened and restored everything that Yveltal petrified. As a result, Xerneas transformed into a tree. Other Xerneas made its main series debut as a silhouette in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. However, its antlers could clearly be seen. It reappeared in a flashback in Battling into the Hall of Fame!. A Xerneas appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z! during a flashback, where asked for its help after caused trouble upon his kingdom, including turning Aila to stone. Though it restored much of the damage Yveltal inflicted, it could not revive Aila, and thus left. Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Xerneas appears in the of the first , Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu used a Xerneas in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Xerneas debuted in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, alongside Yveltal. The two faced each other in a battle, which caused chaos and destruction in Vaniville Town. The two eventually stopped fighting and returned to their dormant tree and cocoon states, which were sought after by Team Flare to power the ultimate weapon. Later Xerneas awakened and took back most of the energy that had been absorbed from it. Afterwards, it was befriended and caught by , who nicknamed it Xerxer. When Malva arrived and revealed that she had captured Yveltal, the two nearly clashed again before Xerosic stopped them, stating that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire, as the powers of the two would cause an endless war. Xerxer agreed with this and escaped carrying Y and her friends. During the final battle against Team Flare, Xerxer and Yveltal clashed again, and eventually chose to return to their dormant states in order to prevent Lysandre from using to his own deeds. In the TCG Other appearances ]] ]] Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Xerneas appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon. In the 3DS version, it is unlocked after playing Target Blast at least once, while in the Wii U version, it is unlocked by breaking at least 200 blocks in a solo game of Trophy Rush as . When released, it uses to energize nearby fighters, giving their attacks stronger knockback for a time or giving them stronger defenses. Trophy information NA:The horns on Xerneas's head give this Fairy-type Pokémon the power to bestow eternal life. It emanates energy with a move called Geomancy that causes all the fighters to glow. As pretty as it is, this makes everyone more easily launchable. Know when to take advantage and when to lay low. PAL: The horns on Xerneas's head give this Pokémon the power to bestow eternal life. When summoned in a match, energy will emanate from it and make all fighters glow. Pretty it may be, but this Geomancy move makes everyone much easier to launch. Knowing that, will you take advantage of the situation, or try to stay out of the way? '' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Xerneas returns as a Poké Ball summon, but it seems to only affect the summoner, who is turned golden. It also appears as a . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} ) (only one)}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 4}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 670 (Shiny) Expert Stage: Stage EX18 Event: ''Xerneas Appears}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |XY&Z Xerneas|Japanese region|Online|100 |October 29, 2015 to January 12, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Xerneas}} |XY&Z Xerneas|Korean region|Online|100 |March 22 to June 30, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#XY&Z Xerneas}} |Pokémon the Series: XYZ Xerneas|American region|Online|100 |May 11 to 17, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Xerneas}} |Descartes Xerneas|PAL region|Online|100 |May 13 to December 31, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Xerneas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Xerneas|American region|Online|60|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Xerneas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Xerneas|American region|Online|100|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Xerneas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Xerneas|PAL region|Online|60|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Xerneas}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Xerneas|PAL region|Online|100|May 4 to August 28, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Xerneas}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Xerneas has the same stat distribution as . * Xerneas, along with Yveltal, was designed by Ken Sugimori and Yusuke Ohmura. Initial design for the two Legendary Pokémon was started by Sugimori, but he encountered "artist's block". For the first time, he handed the work over to another designer, Ohmura, who furthered the designs, after which Sugimori returned to finish them.Ken Sugimori got 'artist's block' during Pokemon X and Y development. Official Nintendo Magazine. Published 24 October 2013. * Xerneas is the only game mascot whose signature move is a status move. * Xerneas's Neutral Mode has no special animations that play in the Hoenn Pokédex, but it plays Active Mode's attack animations if tapped on in the Pokémon summary screen. * When a Xerneas is obtained by event, its model on the Mystery Gift screen is incomplete. It appears in its Active Mode, except the multicolored additions to its horns are either missing or the same blue color as on its neck. Origin Xerneas's appearance is based on a cervid (more specifically the extinct species ) in the shape of the letter (known as a in heraldry) or an . Additionally, Xerneas may be based on and the four stags of . Eikþyrnir resides in eating the foliage of with glowing horns that drip with dew. According to the , the four stags resided in the trunk of the World Tree and ate its branches and fresh shoots. Alternately, Xerneas may be based on of , a life-giving deity known as the horned god and associated with antlers. Name origin Xerneas comes from the letter . It may be derived from cervus (Latin for deer), (a horned Celtic god), and . In other languages , Cernunnos, and Ceryneian Hind |de=Xerneas|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Xerneas|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Xerneas|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Xerneas|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=제르네아스 Xerneas|komeaning=Same as English name |zh_cmn=哲爾尼亞斯 Zhé'ěrníyǎsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=哲爾尼亞斯 Jityíhnèihasī|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |hi=क्सारनियास Xerneas|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Зирнис Zirnis|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Aura trio * Xerneas (M17) * Xerxer * Xerneas (Super Mystery Dungeon) Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kalos Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Xerneas es:Xerneas fr:Xerneas it:Xerneas ja:ゼルネアス zh:哲尔尼亚斯